This application focuses on the development of a newly conceived insertable robotic effector platform and the integration of that platform with a recently developed insertable, remotely controlled camera system to be used for minimal access surgery. The project will involve the actual design and construction of the platform for tools and the integration of the imaging platform (insertable camera system) with the tools into a fully functional image guided system for minimal access surgery. This may also include the additions of various sensors on the tools, so that the resultant data stream from both the imaging platform and the tools can be processed by the integrating information system to control the intervention. The overall aim is to develop a disruptive technology that includes an insertable image source, a wide range of surgical tools, and a computer to integrate the function of all components. This system should provide the following benefits. Increased patient safety Increased surgical precision with less surrounding tissue damage Procedures of shorter duration Increased reproducibility from one procedure to the next; fewer errors Decreased cost per procedure Increased availability of minimal access procedures to patients because it would be easier for surgeons to learn and because it would allow for intervention at a distance The development of our proposed new insertable imaging and effector platform for minimal access surgery has the potential to increase the availability of minimal access surgery to improve patient outcomes. This would result in a significant reduction in the morbidity and cost of surgical treatment. This includes not only the morbidity and cost of the actual surgical procedure, but also the enormous morbidity and cost of delayed consequences due to traditional open surgery. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]